SNOW FIGHT!
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Central's Best military personnel deside to take a day off from work when they get a rare event of snow. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, never will and never have. 

Snow Fight

"Havoc! Your a dead man!" Scream Fury as he wiped snow from his face. Roy began laughing. Just then, he had a mouth full of snow. Central's Military best we taking a day off to enjoy the rare occasion of snow. They decided to play right outside the building since no one was in today, no one saw them. They were dressed in Military uniforms and had on their winter jackets and gloves.

"Maes!" Roy glared and starting whipping snow balls at the laughing Maes. Maes was able to dodge three, but the fourth and biggest threw him on his ass. Roy smirked and packed another bit of snow between his leg and left hand.

"Get him!" Maes laughed as Maria Ross and Havoc began throwing snowballs at Roy. Armstrong stood behind Roy and was slowly building a wall just big enough for his body and Roy's to hide behind. Roy threw one last snow ball and laughed. As Maes tossed another snowball, Roy snapped his right fingers and melted the snowball.

"NO FAIR!" Ross cried.

"Since when are there rules?" Roy smiled.

"Unwritten rules!" She called and threw another snowball, Roy melted this one too. They continued to throw snowballs at Roy, and he continued to laugh and melt them. Ross, Fuery and Havoc teamed up and created a large snowball they attempted to throw but it only landed on Maes' head.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Maes asked as he pulled snow from inside his jacket.

"Sorry sir." Ross said with a slight chuckle. So now on one said, Maes, Ross, Havoc and Fuery attempted to knock out the 'hot' side of Armstrong and Roy.

"Sir, we might need to reconsider." Armstrong said as he formed up a very large snowball on the orders of Roy. The snowball was very very large and only Armstrong could lift it.

"Run!" Maes yelled as the snowball whet air borne. They didn't run fast enough and got covered in snow. Maes began building a wall just like Armstrong's and his 'snow' team hid behind it. Fuery stood up, quickly threw a ball, and ducked back down again.

Roy laughed and snapped – and a second later, snow splattered against his upraised hand, drenching his glove. He turned around to receive a second snowball in the face. He wiped the snow from his eyes to stare at Hawkeye, looking back at him with a tiny smile. She too was in her military uniform and a winter coat, only her's had a fur trim. Next to her Hayate was eating the snow that flew by him.

"Insubordination!" he cried. "Insubordination of the first degree! I her want court marshaled!" He yelled with a smile. Riza calmly stooped down to pick up another handful of snow.

"I'd say it's only fair to level the playing field, sir." And with that she hit in the face again causing him to get a mouthful of snow. The other side erupted in laughter. Armstrong smiled and snuck over to the other side. Roy spit out snow and turned to watch Armstrong dive behind Maes' snow wall.

"Abandoning your post?" Roy smiled and threw a snowball at Armstrong just as he got protected by the wall. Riza threw another snowball at Roy. He scowled at her, then snapped back around in time to dive to the side in time to avoid Maes' well-timed missile. He couldn't help but laugh as another snowball flew from behind him to hit Havoc.

"My side? Or not?" Roy tuned to face Riza.

"Always behind you sir." She smiled and whipped another snowball, this one knocking Maes' snowball out of the air. Roy ducked thinking she was tossing it at him. He hit the ground like hi was dodging bullets from Hawkeye's gun.

"Sir? I don't offend attack my side." Riza said with a smile as she helped him up. Just them, Maes' team began hurling snowballs five at time non stop. Maes' had been stocking up. Roy saw this on coming attack and tackled Riza to the snowy ground behind the snow wall.

"You know, this means war!" Maes cried out.

"You can't hide behind there forever!" Just then a snowball flew by and smacked him in the face.

"Bring it!" Riza called and tossed another snowball hitting Maes in the face again.

"Colonel has got us out numbered!" Ross called laughing.

"How, it's us five against those two." Fuery stood up and pointed.

"He's got Riza on his side!" Havoc cried as a snowball flew by his head.

"But she's just a girl and he's a washed out fire ball." Maes laughed and stood up, daring them to attack. He got pelted with five large snowballs, all from Riza..

"Good point." And he sat back down behind the wall. "Insubordination! Everyone has turned against their commanding officer!" Roy stood up and pointed at his subordinates. Riza pulled him down behind the snow wall just as a snow ball flew over head.

"Fancy meeting you here." Roy said s he lay atop of Riza. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off, his face landing in the snow. They continued to throw snow until the sun went down and their only light was that of the crescent moon up above.

"Daddy's playing in the snow mommy!" Came a cute little voice of Elicia, Maes' daughter.

"Yes, even daddy acts like a kid sometimes." Gracia, his wife, laughed. Maes' smiled and turned around to see his family and instead of a nice warm family greeting, he got pelted by snow from both his wife and kid.

"Elicia come here." Maes said playfully as his daughter went to him He whispered something inn her ear and she giggled.

"What did you say?" Gracia asked as Elicia was handed some snowballs.

"New secret weapon." Maes laughed. Roy was now leaning on the snowball as was Riza as they watched the snowballs fly over head. Every now and then, Riza would toss a ball over her head and just laugh. They didn't even care, they won.

"I'm wet. I'm cold and I'm covered in snow." Ross said as she stood up. Riza turned around and knelt down and was about to throw snow at the unprotected Ross. She saw Elicia walking over, and she didn't throw.

"This is from my daddy." She smiled and slammed two snowballs into Riza's face.

"Cheater!" Riza called and tossed more snow at Maes. Maes smiled and got Ross' attention. His team then ducked back down. Elicia went back to her mother to watch from a safe distance as Maes' team created a large snowball, bigger then the one Armstrong made earlier. They began walking over to the snow wall that concealed the laughing Roy and Riza. Roy and Riza noticed a shadow above and looked up, just then about five feet of snow was dumped, burying them alive. They waited, wanting to see if they had to unburied their friends. Just then they saw a hand reach up and they grabbed it, pulling out a cold and wet Roy.

"It's Uncle Roy. He popped out of the snow like a daisy mommy!" Elicia laughed.

"Where's Riza?" Maes asked. Just then he saw a hand poke up and he grabbed it pulling her from the snow, soaking wet and freezing. The force from the pull caused Maes to fall into Roy backwards, Riza landing directly on them. Everyone began to laugh as Hayate began barking.

"Puppy." Elicia went and began playing with the dog giggling the whole time.

"I think you 'kids' had too much snow time today." Gracia smiled as Maes walked over to her.

"I agree." Riza said as she and Roy brushed snow from their hair.

"We shall finish this later then. This war is not over yet." Roy said, hand in the air. He got pelted by snowballs from everyone, even Gracia and Elicia.

"Insubo..." He began again, but he got another mouthful of snow. He looked down and saw a laughing Elicia. He bend down and picked her up. He whispered something in her ear and then put her down. She then walked over to her daddy and pulled him back to Roy.

"What did you say to her?" Maes asked with an arched eyebrow. Roy laughed as Elicia ran back to her mom. Roy backed up from Maes and snapped his now dry fingers, melting the snow on a tree branch above him, causing a massive wave of cold water to fall on top of him.

"W...what you d...do that f...for." Maes said as he stood shivering.

"Well I didn't want to hit Elicia, so I got the next best thing. Her 'daddy'." Roy smiled imitating a kid when he said 'daddy.

"Okay 'boys' play time is over." Riza and Gracia said laughing. Soon everyone walked away leaving a snowy mess in the middle of Central Headquarters' court yard.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading.


End file.
